


Cauldron

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Here’s a short story slightly longer than a drabble, enjoy, kind of sweet?, more morgana going to the otherside, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Kudos: 2





	Cauldron

Merlin had never before needed to use a cauldron to create anything. Giaus had a small one he used for the potions he created but many of them did not need boiled. He hesitated, looked again at the incantation and instructions and began. As he spoke he liquid began to change colors and swirl on its own. It smoked slightly. His eyes flashed gold and there was a small pop in the silent room. Merlin sucked in a breath. Listening he heard soft snores from Giaus he smelled the scent of slightly burned sugar, and felt a chill sneak up his back. This potion was to help with Morganas nightmares. He was taking a huge risk but he wanted his friend to be able to sleep. He ladled the thick light purple mixture into a bottle and labeled it under a false names he would give it to her tomorrow.


End file.
